smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Painting Of A Blue Rose
"The Painting Of A Blue Rose" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was on Smurfette's birthday that most of the Smurfs were gathered in Tapper's Tavern giving their presents to her when Empath presented something of his own creation as his gift. Smurfette gasped as she saw what the present turned out to be. "Why...it's the painting of a blue rose," she said with great surprise. "And it looks just as beautiful as I imagined it to be." "The painting of a blue rose?" Painter said as he saw it for himself. "Sacre bleu, that is something that should not even be painted, even by M'sieu Empath!" "Oh, don't get your knickers in a smurf over it, laddie," Duncan said. "If Empath wants to paint a blue rose for Smurfette, that's his business to smurf it." "Well, I must say that it is indeed a very beautiful painting, and one that I would have smurfed myself if I had the skills of an artist like you or Painter, Empath," Brainy said. "I hate...not looking at it," Grouchy said. "Smurfabunga, I sure hope you have a good place in your home to smurf it off, Smurfette," Sassette said. "I'm sure that I can find the right place where everybody can see it, Sassette," Smurfette said, sounding very pleased. "Thanks, Empath, for thinking of me when you were smurfing up this work of art." "This smurf is honored to give you your heart's desire, Smurfette," Empath said as he received a kiss from Smurfette as her personal thank you. As Smurfette went with Empath to her home to find a perfect place for her painting, Polaris Psyche had a personal conversation with Tapper. "This one does not understand the importance Smurfette places in wanting to see a blue rose, fellow Tapper," Polaris said. "Well, Polaris, it was about a year before Empath smurfed home for good that our dear Smurfette was hoping to see a blue rose out in the forest, and unfortunately none of her fellow Smurfs were very helpful in granting Smurfette her desire, especially not Painter, who just wouldn't paint anything that doesn't exist in nature," Tapper said. "So she smurfed to the only person in the forest who could help her with what she desired...that person being Mother Nature." "And how did Mother Nature help with fulfilling Smurfette's desire to see a blue rose?" Polaris asked. "Mother Nature smurfed her a spell that would enable her to smurf a white rose blue, but the spell didn't smurf without a cost to her, Polaris," Tapper said. "One of the costs was that she could never smurf it off the bush, or else it would turn white again. The other cost, and one that she didn't expect to happen, was that Smurfette turned white like the rose, and she also started smelling like a rose, which attracted the attention of bees around her." "That is very unfortunate that Smurfette didn't see the consequences of having her desire fulfilled through magic, Tapper," Polaris said. "How did she resolve what happened to her from changing the white rose into a blue rose?" "She had to break the promise she smurfed with Mother Nature of never smurfing the rose off the bush, by smurfing a spell that would prick her with the thorn of the rose so that she could smurf back to normal," Tapper said. "It wasn't an easy thing for her to decide to smurf, but she came to realize that it was better smurfing things as they are instead of smurfing things the way she wanted them to smurf, and so with Sassette as her only witness, she smurfed back to the blue rose and recited the spell, making the rose smurf off its stem and pricking her finger so that she smurfed back to her smurfy blue self again." "This one wishes to feel sorrow for her loss of a blue rose that she wanted to see, but this one also wishes to feel happy that she has learned her lesson with her experience of seeing one," Polaris said. "At the very least, Smurfette will be happy to know that her fellow Smurf Empath is able to smurf her wish at last, Polaris," Tapper said. "But I can only pray that the Almighty will satisfy her heart completely with things that even Empath can never smurf her." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles